


Here We Go! Again.

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [34]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: That scene where both Allura and Keith leave because they think Zarkon's tracking them. But Allura is Lance.





	Here We Go! Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of shit and sucks. I'm so sorry.  
> Based off the prompt: "You make a pretty terrible captain." "At least I have a ship. You're a prince and you haven't a square foot of land to rule."

        He’d been born a prince. Prince of a world and kingdom at peace, one he believed he’d one day rule.

        But of course, nothing is ever that easy.

        His castle was in ruins, his planet destroyed by who had once been his father’s closest friend.

        And now, Lance was in the middle of a war, ten thousand years later.

        Except for the fact he’d been basically kidnapped by the leader of Voltron.

        Okay, so, technically Keith hadn’t kidnapped him, Lance gone willingly, but it sounded like a better reason to give his sister than he wanted to go gallivanting across the universe to prove it was (or wasn’t) him that Zarkon was tracking.

        And maybe because he just _really_ didn’t want to leave Keith alone.

        But it wasn’t because he liked Keith or anything. Nope. Never. Nada. Not happening.

        Lance discreetly looked over at Keith. Keith’s eyes turned over to Lance, eyebrow quirking up.

        “What’re you looking at?” he questioned.

        “What? Me? Nothing,” Lance denied, looking away.

        “You were looking at me. Is there something wrong with my face?”

        “No, I wasn’t looking at you- Keith, look out!” Lance shrieked.

        They’d gotten stuck in a meteor trail and almost crashed into one while Keith had been badgering Lance.

        Keith jerked the wheel and they barely got out without a scratched. Lance gave an aggravated huff.

        “You make a pretty terrible captain.”

        “At least I have a ship. You’re a prince and haven’t got a square foot of land to rule.”

        Silence reigned in the ship, drawing long and awkward. Keith gritted his teeth, tightening his hands on the wheel.

        “I’m… sorry,” he said. “That was out of line.”

        Lance hummed, looking down at his hand. “It’s fine, really,” he claimed. “It’s… it hurts, yeah. But I’ve got Allura and Coran. And all you guys, too. I’ll.., I’ll be okay.”

        He grinned at Keith and Keith back at him.

        “You mean that?” Keith asked.

        “Of course,” Lance said incredulously. “We’re family now, aren’t we?”

        Keith’s smile widened, just a bit, as he turned his focus on driving. “Yeah, I guess we are.”


End file.
